pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Pinkerton
Mr. Pinkerton is a main character in Pinkalicious & Peterrific. He loves to garden and cook when he isn't at work. He is the manager at Pinkville Industries. He is Pearl's husband and Pinkalicious, Peter, and Patsy's father. Personality Mr. Pinkerton is a very patient dad to 3 of his children with his wife. His behavior was out of character only three times: in Peter's Tantrum, Peter's Bad Word, and Spills and Chills. Appearance Mr. Pinkerton, like his wife and kids (except Patsy since she is IceCreamFanatic2001's OC, however, Patsy does have different outfits) in the canon books and show, he has different outfit. His normal outfit is a light blue shirt with two pockets and 5 buttons, dark blue pants (most likely jeans), and black shoes. He also wore a red sweater and white t-shirt with the same shoes and black shoes in Puptastic (which was used in some fanon episodes, notably The Zookeeper, the Pinkerton, His Wife & The Ice Cream Shop Owner) and green shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes in The Olden Days and Beach Pinkertons. He wore a gray and blue sweater, dark blue jeans, and black shoes in The Secret Door. He also has an expy of his everyday outfit (as shown in the canon book Fairy House) where he wears all purple clothes but still has his black shoes. He also wore a gray shirt in the canon pilot episode (before Fairy House) The Pinkatoo. For his bedtime outfit, Mr. Pinkerton wears sky blue pajamas with light blue stars on the shirt and pants with 4 buttons and brown slippers. For his swimsuit, Mr. Pinkerton wears a mint green shirt with a pocket, light blue swim trunks, and gray and white sunglasses (like his wife, but shaped differently). Mr. Pinkerton wears white briefs (boxers) underneath all his outfits except his swim trunks. He has brown hair and thick eyebrows the same color as his hair. Trivia * The episode where he is seen wearing a robe like his wife is not a part of the Pinkalicious & Peterrific (Fanon Series) canon. * Mr Pinkerton's boxers could be seen in The New Baby as he was putting on his pajamas, Caught Cheating when his wife was taking his pants off for him, The Zookeeper, the Pinkerton, His Wife & The Ice Cream Shop Owner he is seen wearing them after he pulled his wife's top (as well as the ribbon that was holding it) and skirt off (when his wife took his pants off) while they made out, and Beach Pinkertons after he took his pants off, he could be seen pulling the boxers off so he could wear his swim trunks. * Mr. Pinkerton was briefly unable to tell Norman Jr. and Norman apart.Edna's Baby Gallery Mr Pinkerton in The Pink Pumpkin.jpg Mr Pinkerton in his swimsuit side view expy 1.png Mr Pinkerton as he appears in Merry Pinkmas.png Mr Pinkerton as he appeared in Puptastic.png Mr Pinkerton wearing a gray shirt.png Mr and mrs pinkerton.png Mr Pinkerton in his pajamas front view.png|Mr. Pinkerton wearing his star pajamas Mr Pinkerton wearing an apron everyone laugh.png Mr Pinkerton in Planet Pink.png Mr Pinkerton in Planet Pink expy.png Pauline, Brittany, Kendra, Tiffany, Rose, and Pinkalicious.jpg Pauline, Pinkalicious, and Rose.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Fathers Category:Males